


Aquí hay gato encerrado

by QueenOfPopcorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPopcorn/pseuds/QueenOfPopcorn
Summary: Kenma sufre una extraña maldición gatuna durante las noches de luna llena. Al principio era perfectamente controlable hasta que una noche pierde sus pastillas para dormir y se ve obligado a revelar un vergonzoso secreto a su novio Kuroo.





	Aquí hay gato encerrado

**C A P 1**

**LA MALDICIÓN DEL GATO**

Una fría tarde de invierno, Tetsurou Kuroo caminaba casi rosando el hombro de Kenma. La razón no era el clima ni tampoco un juego, sino que era la única forma de acercarse a él cuando se encontraban en la calle. Tomarlo de la mano era imposible mientras Kenma tuviera su consola o su celular con batería, y cuando lo intentaba agarrar del brazo, siempre era rechazado en público.

Su relación era algo complicada, a veces demasiada distante y poco afectiva. Pero todo porque el armador de Nekoma se alejaba de las demostraciones cariñosas de su capitán.

A esas horas del día, ambos habían terminado la práctica y se dirigían a sus casas. Sin embargo, Kuroo no tenía la intención volver a su hogar. Él quería pasar la noche con Kenma. Después de todo, conocía sobre la extraña maldición que lo afectaba durante las noches de luna llena, y quería molestarlo con algún juguete para gatos.

―Kenma.― dijo Kuroo deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa del armador del equipo Nekoma. ― ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

―No, hoy no.― respondió Kenma acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja. ―No me siento muy bien...

― ¿Te duele algo?

―No realmente.

―Qué lástima, tenía un tarta de manzana que quería compartir contigo...― dijo volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirando discretamente la reacción que había provocado en el rostro de Kozume.

―Puedes quedarte solo hasta las once.― dijo en voz baja abriendo el portón de su casa y esperando que entrara para cerrar con llave. Kuroo sonrió más que satisfecho y caminó detrás de Kenma hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontraron una nota pegada al refrigerador con un imán.

" _Hijo, fuimos a ver a tu abuela porque necesitaba hacerse un chequeo médico,_

_volveremos pasado mañana._

_Hay un estofado de verduras y pizza en el congelador._

_¡Cariños_!"

―Vaya, estaremos completamente solos...― murmuró Kuroo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su querido novio.

Kenma dejó la nota donde la había encontrado y no respondió el sugestivo comentario. Tetsurou aprovechó que estaba en esa posición para abrazarlo por detrás y hundir su nariz en el cabello.

Kozume podía sentir la respiración y el cuerpo del mayor en su espalda. No sabía cómo responder ni cómo actuar frente a estos mimos, eso lo desesperaba, e intentó separarse caminando dentro de la cocina. Sin embargo, no tenía previsto que Kuroo se apegaría más e intentaría seguirle el paso.

―Prepararé un poco de té...― dijo Kenma en voz baja pensando que con eso, Kuroo lo dejaría en paz.

Se dirigió a la cocina a gas y encendió unos de los quemadores. Luego llenó la tetera con agua y la colocó encima del fuego. Cada acción que hacía era seguida por Tetsurou, por lo que a esas alturas, ya se había rendido de liberarse de él. Con su novio detrás suyo, caminó por la cocina buscando dos tazas. Abrió un mueble que estaba ubicado sobre su cabeza y apoyó la puntas de sus pies para ver si quedaba alguna taza limpia en esa repisa. Al divisar dos al fondo del mueble, Tetsurou las tomó rápidamente sin que alcanzara a levantar uno de sus brazos.

―No estaban tan lejos.― se quejó Kenma molesto y haciendo un puchero.

Cuando ya tenían todo listo, ambos fueron a la habitación cargando unos cuantos utensilios y la tetera con el agua recién hervida. Lo pusieron sobre un kotatsu, que la mayoría de las veces estaba ubicado al lado de la cama, y se sentaron a merendar. Testurou había sacado de su mochila, una pequeña cajita con dos porciones de pie de manzana y lo había servido en los platos. A Kenma le habían llegado a brillar los ojos al sentir el aroma de su postre favorito.

Aprovechando que Kozume se encontraba distraído, Kuroo sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo de color plateado con un botón en uno de sus extremos. Presionó el interruptor y comenzó a mover su muñeca. Al rato, Kenma que seguía admirando la forma y textura de la tarta, notó la presencia de una diminuta luz roja. Comenzó a seguir ese punto sin parpadear. Y en cosa de segundos su seguimiento había llegado a ser tan obsesivo que hasta comenzó a mover su cabeza al ver cómo ese pequeño punto de luz giraba rápidamente en la pared. Cuando se sintió un poco mareado, volteó hacia un lado para descansar la vista, y al hacerlo, vio a Kuroo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sostenía un puntero láser.

―Esto es un gran descubrimiento, pensé que no funcionaría.― dijo Tetsurou sin dejar de sonreír y viendo que Kenma fruncía el ceño y emitía un sonido dando entender su molestia. Esto último fue una clara señal para que apagara el artefacto.

La maldición que afectaba en Kenma consistía en que durante cada noche de luna llena, se transformaba en un "hombre gato", es decir, tomaba algunas características físicas de este animal y se manifestaban en su cuerpo, siendo las más relevantes y visibles; unos afilados colmillos, una cola que crecía desde su zona lumbar, y la aparición de grandes orejas de felino sobre su cabeza. Además de eso, sus facultades físicas mejoraban notablemente, notándose en el incremento de su agilidad, flexibilidad, percepción del espacio y sensibilidad. Y otra de las grandes ventajas, era su mejora en la visión nocturna. El origen de la maldición no lo tenía claro, sin embargo, no era un tema de interés para él, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a sobrellevarlo, a parte se convertía en una excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa durante esa semana sin que su familia lo presionara a salir de viaje.

―Me pregunto cómo sería tu reacción con el puntero láser cuando te conviertas en un _nekomimi_. Ya quiero que sean las doce.

―Te dije que solo podías quedarte hasta las once.― dijo Kenma mirándolo molesto. ―De la noche.― añadió acentuando sus palabras antes continuar con su merienda.

Kuroo lo miró decepcionado y se quejó en voz alta antes de tomar un sorbo de té. Kozume lo ignoró, y una vez que terminó de comer, sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de cartón de color azul. Al abrirla tomó un blíster y lo jaló hacia el exterior, percatándose de que se encontraba vacío. Sacó los otros tres envases y se sorprendió al ver que ninguno le quedaba una sola píldora. De un segundo a otro, su rostro se volvió pálido y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que había al interior de su mochila. El capitán solo lo observaba desde el otro lado del kotatsu.

― ¿Qué se te perdió?

―Unas pastillas para dormir. Se supone que me quedaban unas cuantas.― dijo Kenma sonando desesperado.

― ¿Tienes insomnio o qué?

―Algo así...― respondió mirando la hora e intentado tranquilizarse. ―Debo ir a la farmacia.

―Espera, Kenma.― dijo Kuroo poniéndose de pie y apoyando su mano con autoridad sobre la mesa. ― ¿Por qué te has puesto tan desesperado por unas simples pastillas para dormir?

Kenma se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo que hizo su novio, y desvió la vista rápidamente mientras buscaba dinero en su billetera, ignorando por completo la pregunta.

―Yo te puedo pasar dinero.― dijo Kuroo haciendo que Kenma tragara un poco de saliva al sentirse un poco más aliviado, ya que los últimos yenes de su mesada los había gastado en unos videojuegos la semana pasada. ―Pero debes explicarme la importancia de esas pastillas...― añadió seriamente.

Kozume aún sentado cerca del kotatsu, no quiso levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Tetsurou.

―Me cuesta dormir cuando me transformo...― dijo Kenma en voz baja.

―Mmm...Ya veo.― fue la primera reacción de Kuroo al escuchar la respuesta. Luego, flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura del rostro de su novio. ―Tiene sentido lo que dices, pero por alguna razón no te creo del todo.― añadió observando detenidamente sus pupilas y tomando su mentón para inclinarlo suavemente hacia arriba.

―Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando me respondas.― dijo Tetsurou con una voz autoritaria. Estaba decidido a conocer todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del armador.

En ese momento, el interior de Kenma era un caos. La situación por la que estaba pasando era molesta y no tenía la intención de contar su mayor secreto a la persona más fastidiosa que conocía, que además resultaba ser su novio. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Tetsurou siempre había sido muy comprensivo, y rara vez se molestaba con él. Por eso último había decidido hablar con honestidad y levantó su mirada para dar a entender que hablaría.

―Tiene que ver con la maldición.― dijo Kenma con la voz temblorosa y sintiendo que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba.

―¿Qué pasa con la maldición?

―Por culpa de la maldición...― sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su vista se nubló parcialmente.

Tetsurou comenzaba a desesperarse, Kenma hacía interminables pausas cada vez que terminaba de decir unas cuantas palabras.

"Vamos, Kenma, tú puedes..." pensó el capitán sin despegar su vista de los ojos de su novio.

El suspenso provocó que el corazón de Tetsurou también se acelerara y decenas de preguntas y pensamientos bombardearon su mente.

―Por culpa de la maldición...Yo...― continuó Kenma perdiendo el aliento con cada palabra que decía. ―Estoy en celo.

Kuroo había quedado paralizado.

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los hispanohablantes, he traído este corto fanfic KuroKen re editado para que se entretengan. Tengo mucho material que quiero compartir con ustedes sobre los gatos de Nekoma, así que iré re editando todo lo que encuentre.  
> Espero que les guste y comenten (・∀・ ) ﾉ


End file.
